Piercing the Heavens and Filling the Clouds
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: Summary: Certain events of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann are altered culminating in a different history!


Piercing the Heavens and Filling the Clouds  
Tags: Penis/Balls Expansion, Breast Expansion, Impregnation, Pregnancy  
Summary: Certain events of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann are altered culminating in a different history!

Drill 1  
A husband and wife

Simon looked at the meal in front of him that both him and Nia cooked. The smile on his face was bright, yet pensive Nia looked at him and saw the smile she stared at him for a few seconds then she tilted her head. "Is something wrong?" she asked Simon closed his eyes and he raised his head and opened them.

"I'm just thinking… about earlier I am in shock still I guess." He held up his right hand where the green jeweled ring lay. Nia raised her right hand revealing an exact copy of the ring on her finger. They smiled and then they both reached out and grasped each other's hands the rings flashing.

_-A few hours earlier-_

_Simon and Nia stood in Simons office looking down at the city they had spent many years creating. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Simon asked._

"_What?" Nia turned to him confused._

"_The city," Simon clarified Nia turned back to the city understanding._

"_Yes," She said softly._

"_Everyone is living happy lives under the sun," Simon said his voice sounding wistful._

"_You're right," Nia agreed, Simon was easy to talk to and Nia enjoyed his company, and his voice._

"_Maybe the time is right to finally get out!" Simon suddenly said._

"_What?" Nia looked at him confused yet again._

"_Time to forget we are the princess and the leader of Team Gurren." Simon said turning to look at her. "To see the same things, hear the same sounds, and share the same laughs." Simon said Nia gazed into those large eyes that spell bound her everytime she looked. "Maybe it'd be nice to have that kind of life now, my eyes would be your eyes. Your ears would be my ears maybe something like that would be nice" Simon said Nia didn't understand but the words. They had a feeling in them a feeling of warmth and kindness greater than anything she had heard from Simon. Simon then held up his hand and in his fingers was a silver ring with a green jewel in the center._

"_What's this?" Nia said looking at the ring._

"_Let's get married, Nia." Simon said Nia looked at Simon she had heard that word before. She had heard it many times. She looked Simon her eyes questing._

"_What is Marriage?" she asked Simon blinked at her. He looked at her trying to see a joke but only saw puzzled curiousity._

"_Well it's kinda hard to explain." Simon said._

"_I know you will do a good job of doing so." Nia said smiling pleasantly._

"_Ok," Simon said he inhaled deeply. "Marriage is when a man and a woman pledge their undying love to each other and make a vow to each other…" Simon carried on he explained Nia marriage and why it occurred as well as people's thoughts on it. When he was finished Nia's eyes shone and she grabbed Simon's hand and the ring._

"_Yes, oh yes, yes, yes!" She said and she hugged him tightly. "Yes… I would love to be your wife." Nia said softly they stayed that way for a few seconds before slightly parting to look at each other then they kissed._

_-Flashback end-_

They both sat there their hands still clasping each other. They released their hands to continue eating as they did Nia realized something. "Simon what do a husband and wife do?" Nia said. Simon gave a gag and he pounded his chest and he gave a painful swallow.

"W-Well they do… stuff… together…" Simon said.

"Yes?" Nia asked smiling curiously.

"They… help each other… they… talk…" Simon mumbled something.

"What?" Nia asked leaning forward, Simon mumbled again Nia's eyes narrowed in a rare moment of anger. "Simon!" She said in a commanding tone Simon flinched at it.

"Make babies!" Simon shouted Nia and Simon sat there Simon blushing and Nia looking curious.

"Make babies? How?" Nia asked Simon's face turned red he was slightly embarrassed by that question he felt faint when he realized something. Nia was raised by Beastmen who had no reason to or could procreate. He rubbed his head wondering how to explain this.

"Well… men and women… um…" Simon gulped, "It's hard to explain…" Simon said.

"Well can you show me then?" Nia said Simon's face turned red and he fell forward as he fainted.

**-Sometime later-**

Simon groaned and he opened his eyes he blinked as his gaze met the worried gaze of Nia which brightened. "Oh Simon you're all right!" she said smiling. Simon looked around to see them in the bedroom the moon shining above its rays of light shining into the room. Simon stares at Nia, who continues to show nothing but love for the Dai-Gurren commander. So, gathering up his courage, he takes a big gulp.

"Nia… do you really want me to show you what men and women do to make babies?" Simon asked.

"Yes!" Nia said without hesitation Simon sighed and he sat up and turned to face Nia.

"First we're going to need to undress each other." Simon said his face serious.

"What?" Nia looked at him confused, "Why do we need to undress each other?"

"Trust me…" Simon said Nia looked at him silently then she nodded Simon signaled for her to turn around and Nia did so. He then grabbed her shirt but paused, he looked at Nia "If at any time you want me to stop let me know." He said his voice in a tone of seriousness that Nia had heard only once. When Simon had fought her father Lord Genome this voice was deadly serious in other words Simon meant what he said. Nia turned to look at him her face determined.

"Just who the hell do you think I am?" She said Simon blinked the smiles and he began to remove her clothing he lay them on the floor. He removed her last article of clothing and looked at the nude Nia. Nia's body was impressive, she had a slim figure with large breasts not as large as Yoko's but still considerable. Her lithe form was utterly hypnotizing. "Do I undress you now?" Nia said a slight blush on her face Simon nodded. Nia turned to him and she grabbed his shirt and began to undress him. When all that was left was his boxers Simon stopped her.

"Now I know you don't know but men and women are different." Simon said, Nia looked at Simons body understanding slightly what he meant. Simon's body was wider than hers and much more powerfully built. Also his chest was flat compared to her own however she wasn't aware of the main deciding factor. "Go on." Simon said Nia looked at Simon's boxers and grabbing those she pulled it off. With that Nia saw it the main difference between men and women. She observed it carefully to her it looked like a sausage and a mushroom put together. However she could tell it was a part of Simon. She looked at it then she looked down at her own crotch where there was nothing but the light blue and yellow hairs and her inner part. She then looked at the thing Simon had.

"What's it called?" Nia asked Simon rubbed his embarrassed.

"It's called a lot of things, normally it's called a penis, people usually call it a dick, or a cock. Scientifically it's called a phallus." Simon said.

"Hmmm… it's pretty big… what do you do with it?" Nia asked.

"I'll show you," Simon said, he moved forward and he kissed Nia. Nia surprised by this pulled back.

"S-Simon!" She was blushing, "Why did-?"

"Just trust me… it's to… help you get in the mood." Simon said.

"In the mood?" Nia asked.

"Before two people can make babies… their bodies need to reach a sort of… certain state kind of like…" Simon paused there thinking when it came to him. "Like Lagann… in order to use it I needed fighting spirit."

"Oh ok! How will I know when I'm in the mood?" Nia asked.

"Trust me… you'll know and I'll know." Simon said with that he kissed Nia again while he did that he raised his hand touching her breast. He felt her flinch slightly but otherwise continued to kiss him. He began to fondle her breasts he was amazed at the feeling of his hands sinking into the flesh like a pillow. He broke the kiss and Nia looked at him her eye's hazy.

"S-Simon… my body…" She started but cut herself off with a moan.

"You're almost there Nia." Simon said and he leaned forward and opening his mouth he engulfed what he could of her other breast. Nia gave a cry of surprise that was quickly covered by a moan she could feel Simon's hot tongue touching her nipple. His saliva was coating her breast and nipple the hot semi-sticky fluid. She moaned and twisted slightly her body was on fire with nerves and feelings. These new sensations were utterly amazing and scary to her. Despite her fear she wanted to feel this more and more she wanted to be in the mood for Simon. Her private part was getting wet and hot as Simon's sucked on her breast she was aware of a pressure building in her.

"S-Simon… M-My body." Nia moaned Simon stopped sucking on her breast.

"Ah you're ready let's start then." Simon said and he grabbed Nia and he pushed her gently onto the bed. Nia moaned her body burning, she looked at Simon through a cracked eye. He was positioned slightly over her like wolf she looked down to see his cock was positioned in front of her privates.

"S-Simon what-? AGH!" Nia screamed as Simon gave a thrust with his hips sinking his organ into hers. Nia felt tears falling from her face as pain filled her mind. She squirmed but then she felt the warm embrace of Simon and seeking comfort she embraced him tightly. "I-It hurts…" Nia whimpered.

"I heard the first time does hurt." Simon said.

"You're mean," Nia said childishly.

"Sorry… you'll start feeling good in a bit." Simon said.

"Promise?" Nia asked meekly.

"Promise," Simon said and with that he started to move, his hips thrusting in and out his cock sliding in Nia's pussy with slight difficulty as Nia was tense. She still felt pain but as Simon continued the pain got pushed away to a new sensation. It felt like happiness but was stronger and more… feral. It washed into her with each thrust Simon made and Nia found herself wanting it.

"More…" She murmured, Simon smiled and he went harder his hips slapping into hers loudly Nia moaning, punctuated with each slap, growing louder and filled with lust. As Simon's thrusts became harder and faster she could feel his muscles starting to tighten and bulge. Simon was grunting and his breath came out hard and hot. Nia confused looked at Simon concerned, "Simon are you all right?"

"Yeah… It's… grgh… time!" He grunted and he hugged her tightly Nia could feel his breath on her neck as he gave a grunting groan his hips hitting in her one last time. Nia then felt something hot and wet hitting her innards it was so odd and yet so exciting that her body suddenly spasmed and she gave a scream as her nethers sprayed out a juice from her body. However Simon continued to expel whatever it was from cock into her. Nia moaned slightly as it spat one last time into her. Her body was hot and sweaty but instead of feeling tired she felt energized. Simon sighed and pulling himself off of her he lay next to her panting. Nia lay there trying to absorb everything she had felt and as she thought of it her body got hot again. Her groin got wet again and she sat up excited and eager.

"Simon can we do it again?" She asked excited, Simon looked at her curiously then sat up hiding his tiredness.

"Sure, if you want to go again." He said.

"Oh yes that was… I can't describe it!" Nia said she then moved so that she was straddling him. "I want to have more, to feel your love in me again." Nia said.

"Heh, I'll show it to you as many times you want." Simon said and he kissed her which she returned with a hearty passion and eagerness.

**-3 hours later-**

Simon grunted as he ejaculated in Nia yet again, Simon panted as his head fell onto the pillow. He was tired, Nia had asked for him to continue 4 more times each time he grew more and more exhausted. Nia as it turned out had an unusual craving for it. Each time they had done it they had tried different positions and changed who led the action. However Simon was tired, Nia hummed against his chest rubbing her head lovingly. "Mmm it's so gooooood." She purred, "Let's go agai- Simon?" Nia had sat up and looked at Simon who she now saw looked exhausted. "Simon! Are you-? Are you tired?" She asked.

"Nah I just need a breather." Simon said Nia observed him then she smiled. "Oh no… I'm sorry Simon, I… I didn't realize you were…" She began tears starting to form.

"Hey don't cry." Simon said reaching up and putting a hand onto her cheek. "it's fine I want you to be as happy as possible no matter what." Simon said.

"Simon…" Nia said grabbing his hand and squeezing it slightly. "I want you to be happy too." Nia said. "Let's stop ok?" Nia said.

"What? Who the hell do you think I am! One more time!" Simon said hotly.

"But…" Nia began then suddenly she felt Simons hand on her butt cheeks.

"I can do this!" Simon said confidently Nia looked at his eyes and she saw that burning passion he had when he piloted Lagann

"You can do it…" She said and she kissed him gently, "I believe in you." She whispered to him. Every muscle in Simon's body ached... he hadn't felt this tired since he fought with Lord Genome... oh the irony, since it was the former Spiral King's daughter that was the cause... But Simon wanted to make sure that Nia's first time would be her most memorable, and so, despite the ache in his legs and hips, and the rapid beating of his heart, he pushed himself up, ready to impact with Nia one more time... He looked at his future wife to provide motivation for Simon Jr., seeing Nia's snatch dripping a combined mix of Simon's Juices and her own. Taking in a few deep breathes, Simon managed to steady his racing heartbeat, and pushing past his fatigue, he made contact, thrusting his cock forward into Nia's womanhood. His body screamed their exhaustion but he continued ignoring the pain but his mind was exhausted too nearly overloaded with senses. He grunted and continued to move ignoring everything his spirit strong. He pulled out and tried to thrust back in but his body ached he gritted his teeth. He was so tired and exhausted that he wanted to just stop. He closed his eyes slightly wanting to rest.

'_What the hell are you doing?'_ a voice said, Simon jerked as Kamina's voice echoed in his head. _'What kind of man backs down because he's tired? A real man will keep going no matter what! Are you a man!?'_ Kamina shouted Simon gritted his teeth.

"Hell yeah!" He grunted and he pushed forward thrusting back in. His body still screamed, telling him he had reached his limit. But Simon didn't care he knew deep in his heart that he had to keep going pushing past his limitations. Nia moaned in pleasure and she looked at him affectionately.

"More, more Simon!" Nia moaned. Simon kept going each movement wracking his body with pain. By laws of nature and logic Simon would be severely injured by his activities. He grunted and exhaled deeply, screw logic and laws, he had a woman to love and he would not stop until both he and her were satisfied and unable to move! Nia leaned forward and kissed him passionately breaking it briefly. "Give me your love Simon that undeniable feeling that no matter what you won't leave me!" and she kissed him again, Simon squeezed her butt tightly.

Simon pushed her up with his hands returning the kiss. Simon's body got hot and neither noticed that his skin began to glow and on his stomach a symbol appeared in the shape of a spiral it glowed green. Simon then pulled from the kiss as he felt a burning in his crotch.

"Something's urgh, happening!" He grunted, then he gave a roar and Nia gave a squeak as all of a sudden Simon's cock began to grow inside of her. However the feeling of her innards being forcefully pushed apart made her hornier than ever her eyes rolling up slightly as she orgasmed yet again to the feel of Simon's expanding cock. Then Simon added to her pleasure by thrusting into her his body free of fatigue he slammed his growing member into her again and again. Nia held him tightly her legs wrapping around his waist. Her fingernails digging into his back slightly, "How is it Nia? This is a feeling that I will neither forget or go without! This is proof of my love for you and that no matter what happens I will always love you!" Simon said he gave a great thrust surprising Nia and hitting something that felt too good for her to hold and she had another orgasm. Her juices spraying onto Simon's organ what happened next they wouldn't know exactly what the cause was. As her juices sprayed onto his cock and balls all of a sudden the balls suddenly bloated up immensely doubling in size and quickly filling with cum ready to be let loose.

"Haa!" Simon roared and his thrusts became stronger and faster Nia's moaning chopped as he rammed into her neither saw Simon's pupil becoming a green glowing spiral. "No matter what should happen now or in future, from here to the end of time I will never let you go. I will never forsake, mistreat you, strike you, insult you or forget you! From this day forth you are Nia Jeeha wife of Simon Jeeha! The man who made people rise above the dirt he leader of Dai-gurren, the mayor of this city, and the one who will pierce the heavens!" Simon gave a final powerful thrust that once again hit a spot in Nia making her eyes roll back in pleasure. Her mouth set into a drooling grin her mind utterly a mess as Simon's cock sprayed a fountain of sperm into her. However she had her own orgasm however as her juices tried to spill out Simon's fountain slammed into it and pushed it back inside, Nia inhaled her nails now puncturing Simon's skin however no blood fell. Nia could feel her juices pushed back, and then her own body began to glow as well a light blue-green.

"S-Simon! Simon!" Nia cried as her body felt hot and energized. Her belly began to bulge from the sheer amount but as it did her chest suddenly shuddered and then began to swell as well growing as her belly did. Bigger, rounder, firmer and with a unusual perkiness that would've made Yoko jealous her breasts continued to grow till they were as big as her head. Simon and Nia however never noticed as they kissed each other passionately their light overlapping and mixing together. The lights continued to overlap spinning as they did so eventually they began to merge and form into a spiraling double helix. The two stayed locked then they broke, both becoming aware of their bodies. "Simon you're eyes!" Nia said pointing at them.

"Something wrong," Simon asked.

"Th-their spirals," Nia said, "And they're glowing!" She said. Simon confused grabbed Nia and began to lift her up. He was surprised to find it to be easy. However it took a while due to his enlarged cock. When Nia finally got off Simon was surprised to find it was now 16 inches long. He looked down at his nuts and found that they had grown as well now the size of a softball. He then looked at Nia and saw on her chest was a spiral as well but it glowed a fainter color. He also noticed her breasts were bigger than before. Where once they had been modest C's they were at least now E cups.

"Well your chest is glowing and it got bigger." Simon said Nia blinked then looked down.

"Oh! They did!" Nia said "I wonder why?" She said.

"Probably whatever it was that made me like this but who cares?" Simon said he grabbed her and kissed her again. "I feel ready to go another 10 times." Simon said Nia giggled and she draped her arms around Simon.

"Is that a challenge?" Nia asked.

"Depends is it for the wife of Simon?" Simon asked.

"No it isn't, though can you keep up?" Nia teased.

"Hell yeah," Simon said grinning and he kissed her hotly.

**-Tomorrow Midday-**

Rossiu banged on the door irritated, Simon had missed several important meetings throughout the day and Rossiu was forced to stand in his place. One more meeting was supposed to take place but Rossiu would not stand for Simon again. "Simon open up!" Rossiu shouted. When nobody answered Rossiu went into his pocket and pulled out the spare key to Simon's residence. He placed it in the lock and unlocked then entered the house. Rossiu walked in to find the house a mess, the living room looked like a hurricane had gone through the sofas tossed about, broken glass, plates, and other items littered about. Rossiu advanced carefully wary of intruders. He heard gasping coming he then heard the sound of gasping and moaning in Simon's bed room. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife just in case then he went to the edge of the door and grabbing the handle he turned it open and jumped in. Rossiu raised the knife to attack then he froze as Simon and Nia turned their heads to him confused.

"Rossiu? What are you doing here?" Simon said, Rossiu turned bright red and he exited the room.

"S-Simon! What are you doing?" He said from outside.

"I'm having sex with my wife what else?" Simon said.

"Y-… look you've missed 3 important meetings today and I'm not letting you miss this one!" Rossiu said.

"Ugh…" Simon groaned.

"Oh Simon… go on." Nia said.

"But…" Simon started but Nia silenced him with a quick kiss.

"It's all right we can continue afterwards and anyways I need to… well clean myself." Nia said giggling, Simon looked at Nia's belly which was bulging slightly and nodded.

"Point taken, Ok," Simon said and he pulled himself out and off of his wife and grabbing some clothes and a towel he went to the bathroom to wash up. 15 minutes later he was out and following Rossiu to the meeting room Nia looked at the ring on her finger with the green jewel and she smiled.

"Marriage… is a wonderful thing." Nia said, little did she or anybody know… a disaster would befall the people of earth one that would change her life forever…

* * *

**There's a copy here and a copy at my profile in HF, in order to find it go to google and type in HF Silenteye you'll find other works there...**


End file.
